


Quick

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Prompts, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: A quick moment after for Myc and Greg.





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill the prompt “Quick” for the Mystrade is our division Facebook group weekly challenge.

“Well, that was quick.”

Mycroft buries his face into Greg’s bare chest. “I’m sorry.” He says muffled.

“Hey... no. Look at me, beautiful.” Greg puts his hand under Mycroft’s chin and tips his head up. “It’s alright. That was amazing.”

Mycroft’s eyes dart away. “It’s just been quite awhile since I’ve been with anyone.”

“I know. You said.” Greg brushes his thumb over Mycroft’s cheek, trying to get back his attention. “It was quick for me too you know. We’ve both wanted this a long time, I think.”

“We have.” Mycroft agrees, meeting his eyes again.

“Alright then. We’ll have plenty of other opportunities to take it slow.”

A smile spreads across Mycroft’s lips. “Yes, I suppose we will.”

Greg leans in to kiss him. He pulls back softly. “I’ll get us a flannel.” Greg slides quietly out of the bed, padding to the loo. 

Mycroft rolls to his back letting the sheet fall off his hip, and lays back on the pillow. He lets his eyes drift closed a moment, turning his face to bury it in the pillows of Greg’s bed. He breaths deeply taking in the musky scent of Greg’s pillows. Greg’s cologne, his shampoo, faintly, cigarettes and just Greg. He starts to drift and is woken a minute later by the warm, wet flannel on his abdomen. 

Mycroft peeks his eyes open and peers with half-lidded eyes watching as Greg wipes his abdomen and groin clean.

Greg looks up and catches him watching. A grin spreads across his face. “You looked gorgeous just now.”

“Hmm?” Mycroft blinks down at him.

Greg finishes up, tossing the flannel vaguely in the direction of the bathroom, crawling the rest of the way up the bed and slipping under the sheets next to Mycroft. “Just now. When I came from the loo. You lying naked in my bed. Gorgeous.”

Mycroft’s face colors a bit and he lets his eyes flutter back closed. Greg grabs him and pulls him close, letting Mycroft nuzzle into his chest.

Greg sighs, content. “You know what? We are going to have a nice little kip and then when we wake up, I’m going to take that gorgeous cock of yours into my mouth and suck you so soft and slow it’ll go on for hours.”

“Gregory...” Mycroft feels his face heat and nuzzles further into Greg’s chest. 

Greg chuckles softly, tightening his arms around Mycroft and nuzzling into the top of his head. “I thought you’d like that idea.”

“I do... you’re too good to me. I don’t deserve you.” Mycroft mumbles, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Greg’s hand moves up to brush through Mycroft’s hair. “Mmm... I have to disagree. That means I don’t deserve you either. And I’ve waited far to long for this to be thinking like that.”

Mycroft tips his head, looking up at Greg. “I suppose you’re right.”

Greg leans down to kiss the tip of Mycroft’s nose. “For once, I think I am.”


End file.
